The Kalos Generation
by MisterLooneyTune
Summary: Bonnie is excited. Today she sets off on her first journey as a pokemon trainer with Dedenne as her partner. During her journey, she will encounter new friends, rivals, villains, and learn more about the world of Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1: An Electrifying Birthday (1)

Pokémon: The Next Generation

Chapter 1: An Electrifying Birthday (Part 1)

 _"Surskit, bubble" a male trainer commanded. Just then, a Surskit shot bubbles out from the tip of its head, aiming straight to an electric pokemon with long whisker-like antennas._

 _"Dedenne, use iron tail," Dedenne's female trainer responded. Dedenne uses its iron tail and pop all the bubbles. "Wasn't expecting that, huh?" Bonnie yelled to the trainer across from her._

 _"Surskit, signal beam."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _All of a sudden, Surskit jumps up in the air, dodging a hit from Dedenne's iron tail. After which, a multicolor beam shoots out from its tip and was heading straight for Dedenne. All Dedenne had time to do was just stand there wide eyed as the attach aim right at it._

 _"Dedenne," Bonnie gasped. She was really amazed how Surskit is strong, despite she has the time advantage over a Water-type pokemon. But her big brother Clemont always told her that there is more in a Pokémon battle other than having a type advantage. Its also about having a strategy and right now, it seems that Bonnie's strategy is not working._

 _"Dedenne, can you still battle?" But the antenna pokemon wasn't answering. It looks like its over for Bonnie._

 _"Dedenne is unable to..."_

 _But wait. The tiny pokemon slowly rise to his little feet, despite taking critical damage from that signal beam. Even though very week, he was not going down like that. Bonnie had worked too hard to get in the position she is now. All she have to do is win this last battle and she will be the Kalos League champion._

 _"Dedenne?" Dedenne gave out a powerful thunder that shot up in the air. Its power increased, but this also a sign saying that if Dedenne gets hit one last time, then its over for him and Bonnie._

 _"Okay Dedenne," Bonnie started off. "Let's finish this."_

 _"We're not gonna let that happen. Surskit use another signal beam." Surskit jumped in the air and released another signal beam._

 _"Dedenne, jump up and use thunder," Bonnie commanded. Dedenne did just that. He dodge the attack just in time and counter with a thunder and it made a direct hit on Surskit. Being a water pokemon, Surskit took critical damage, almost as much as its opponent. Bonnie have to finish this before more damage is inflicted on her partner. But luckily she has a plan._

 _"Let's finish this once and for all. Surskit, aqua jet." Surskit surrounded its body with water and staked full speed to Dedenne. But the antenna pokemon wasn't moving an inch...cause that's what Bonnie is going for. Surskit got closer and closer and closer until it made contact._

 _"YES!" Surskit's trainer goes._

 _Bonnie smiled and said: "Thunder!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Dedenne used thunder and just like that, the aqua jet turned into an electric jet. Since water conduct electricity, the damage has increased. Just then an explosion lashes out and both pokemon were thrown to opposite directions of the battlefield. Dedenne was barely standing, but for Surskit, it was defeated._

 _"Surskit, no."_

 _"Surskit is unable to battle," the referee said. "Dedenne is the winner. Therefore the victory goes Bonnie from Lumiose City."_

 _Dedenne jumped into Bonnie's arms. "We did it, Dedenne. We did it." While Bonnie and her pokemon was celebrating on their win, Surskit was returned back in its pokeball. The trainer walk up to Bonnie and congratulate her on her win. The two trainers shook hands and promise to battle again. The scene later switches to Bonnie standing in the middle of the Kalos League, holding a golden trophy with a pokeball on top. Thousands of loud cheering filled the entire arena._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations to our Kalos League champion, Bonnie from Lumiose City."_

 _Bonnie held Dedenne so close to her face and snuggle with him. But she immediately forgot about nuzzle._

"AAAHHHHHH!" Bonnie quickly open her eyes and couldn't find the stadium anywhere or her trophy. She looks around and finds out she was laying in her bed with her partner Dedenne laying right beside her. That is when she realized it was all a dream.

"Ne-Ne," Dedenne calls out to the young blonde.

"Oh, good morning Dedenne." Bonnie said rubbing her eyes. Her hair was still sticking up from the nuzzle. She slowly hopped out the bed and was just about to head to the kitchen, but stopped herself. She walked over to her calendar and check today's date and it was circled. Her eyes light up with so much joy for that could have mean one thing.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

"Ne-Ne-Ne-Ne," Dedenne said. He jumped into Bonnie's arms. She spin around and laugh with so much happiness running through her body until falling on top of her large beanbag that resembles a Snorlax. But this wasn't no ordinary birthday for Bonnie for it is her 10th birthday, which means that she is old to become a pokemon trainer.

"Today also means I get to become a Pokémon trainer, Dedenne."

"De De De Ne Ne."

"Finally I can go on journeys, catch so many pokemon."

"Ne-Ne."

"And that also means you and I will be forever partners. Are you excited, Dedenne?" Dedenne was really happy for the human girl. He watched her befriended many Pokémon during her journey with Ash and everyday goes by, she becomes one day closer of becoming a trainer and now, she can finally make that dream come true.

There was a knock on the door followed by a voice. "Bonnie? Are you up?" It was Bonnie's brother Clemont.

"Come on in Clemont." Clemont walked inside her sister's room and sat next to her on the bed. He hugged her and wish her a happy birthday, giving him a thank you from Bonnie.

"So are you excited to start on your journey?" The older brother asked.

"You bet. Me and Dedenne are both more than ready."

"Then you're gonna need this." Clemont reach in his pocket and took out a pokeball. But this wasn't an empty pokeball. It was Dedenne's. Even though Bonnie was the one taking care of the antenna Pokémon, it was technically Clemont's pokemon because at the time being, Bonnie was too young to be a trainer.

"Is that...?"

"Dedenne's pokeball." Clemont responded. "Dedenne is now your responsibility." Bonnie grabbed the pokeball and held it near her heart. After years of taking care of it for Clemont, Dedenne was now her first Pokémon. Bonnie didn't react much but hugged her older brother and Clemont happily returned the hug. The two siblings pulled away and soon raced down the stairs to get some breakfast. When they were at the staircase, they followed the smell of food that led them to the dining room.

"I'm first," Bonnie yelled out loud. Dedenne hopped on her shoulder. He was in second place. Coming in last place was Clemont as usual.

"Did you really had to run?" Clemont asked while trying to catch his breath.

"You're the one who's really slow," Bonnie responded.

"SURPRISE!"

The birthday girl slightly jumped, but only because she was amazed that her friends and family was here to celebrate her birthday with her. Surrounding the table were Serena, Professor Sycamore, Clembot, her best friend Lyn and her father Meyer. The dining room table was filled with breakfast food including pancakes, bacon strips, eggs that was surrounded by a cake that had Bonnie's face on it and it said "Happy 10th Birthday" written in yellow frosting.

Bonnie didn't have time to response. All she did was gave out one of her most biggest smiles. "Aww, you guys shouldn't have do all of this."

"So you want us to leave?" The professor asked the birthday girl.

"No way," Bonnie responded. "Keep cheering." Everyone soon sat down and start eating the food on the table. Throughout the morning, they all were just having a good time, especially Bonnie. Talking, sharing a few laughs, and once breakfast was done, of course she went and took a bite out of her birthday cake. After all that, it was time for Bonnie to start her journey.

Back in her room, Bonnie changed into the cute outfit Serena gave her the other day. The clothes include a white shirt, dark brown sweatpants, a pink and white jacket in case she gets cold and a pair of pink and black low tops with pink stitchings. All this stuff almost represent the outfit Bonnie wore during her travel with Serena and Ash. She also packed a pair of sunglasses in case the sun gets in Bonnie's eyes. The blonde headed trainer steps back to look at herself in the mirror before turning to her first Pokémon.

"How do I look, Dedenne?"

"De De De Ne Ne," the antenna pokemon responded.

"You really like it? Thanks." To finish off her outfit she takes her long side hair and tied it a couple of times so it can only be long enough to hit her left shoulder. One final look in the mirror Bonnie sees the trainer she always dreamed of. Her honey colored one-strap backpack contains everything she needs for her journey. A tent for two, a sleeping bag, extra storage to carry her pokeballs and a map of all the places to stay. Throwing the bag over her head, Dedenne hops on top of his new trainer's shoulder. She walks out her room and head downstairs. Once she walked in the living room, she sees friends and family, probably wanting to say their final goodbyes.

"You wasn't going to leave without us saying goodbye, was you?" Bonnie's father asked.

"Of course not."

"Anyway," Clemont started off. "We want to give you a couple of more things to take on your journey."

"What are they?"

The first person walking towards her was the professor. He reaches in both of his pockets and pull out a new pokedeck and five small pokeballs. "Here is the new Kalos Pokedeck and five pokeballs."

"Cool."

Sycamore informs Bonnie that she is only allow to carry up to six Pokémon in her possession, which is why he gave her only five pokeballs instead of six since she already have one pokemon in her possession. He also taught her how to use her Pokedeck and to make her pokeballs big and small. Sycamore forgot that her brother is a gym leader after all.

The next person was her friend Serena. Ever since the two girls first met, Bonnie always look up to Serena like an older sister. They would occasionally sleep together, go shopping, talking about guys or pokemon and whenever Bonnie gets scared, Serena would comfort her. "Hey Bonnie," Serena called out. "Can I see that map you have in your backpack?"

"Umm, sure." Bonnie didn't know why Serena want to see that map her father gave her, but she took it out anyway. Serena soon took it away from Bonnie.

"Here I take this off your hands and give you this." Serena handed her a yellow portable navigation system that was similar to hers.

"Whoa it looks just like your navigation device."

"Mm-Hmm. You can do just about anything on it except having it fight your battles for you." The two girls laugh as they hugged one another. Serena was still on her journey as a pokemon performer to become Kalos Queen, so the two will be going their separate ways. But there was no doubt they will bump heads again.

"Wait, you're not gonna use the map I gave you?" A sadden Meyer asked his daughter.

"I'll take the map just in case, Serena." Speaking of Meyer, he was next. He reached in his pocket and gave Bonnie her own smartphone. Now she can stay connected with her friends and family during her travel. She walks up to her brother who was carrying a backpack.

"Are you sure you don't want your own Clemontic backpack?" Clemont asked.

"Thanks Clemont, but I don't want to carry around something that's gonna explode."

"Hey, my inventions don't always blow up you know."

"I know. I know."

Clemont's facial expression quickly changed back into a smile of happiness. He hugged his young sister for he couldn't be any proud of how she has learned and grown. Before pulling apart, Clemont made Bonnie promise to make him proud. Last, but not least was her best friend Lyn.

Lyn and Bonnie first met when Bonnie asked Lyn's older sister Lena to marry Clemont and again when they accidentally grabbed each others bag that carried both their sibling's pokemon Dedenne and Pichu at the time being. The only thing Lyn gave Bonnie was a small sheet of paper that have her number. After all the gifts, Bonnie give everyone one final goodbye and walked out the door along with Lyn. The two girls continue to walk and finally stop at a bus stop. This is where they part ways.

"You do know we're rivals now, right?" Lyn asked.

"But we're still friends as well," bonnie responded.

"True. Take care of yourself out there, Bonnie. I'm looking forward to see big things from you."

"Same to you." The two friends hugged one more time as Lyn's bus was heading in her direction. She was already a trainer and won two badges. They pulled away as the bus parked right next to her.

"Well I better get going." The brunette girl walked in the bus. But before she got to a seat, she look back at the blonde girl. "We will battle one day. And when we do, I won't go easy on you."

"I won't easy as well."

"You got a long way to go, sweetie. Dedenne, take care of Bonnie."

"Ne Ne," Dedenne responded. Lyn took a seat as the door to the bus closed and drove off. Bonnie waved her friend goodbye and got ready to finally start her journey. The first thing on her list was to catch her first Pokémon.

XXXXXXXXXX

A young male with dark black hair looks out of his airplane window to get a bright look of the Kalos Region. After spending four long hours on a flight from Hoenn to Kalos, Matthew was excited to finally be landing soon. "Mudkip, come take a look outside," he said to his partner Mudkip. Mudkip is one of the starter pokemon that new trainers can get from Professor Birch in Hoenn. Speaking of which, the small blue Pokémon hopped on his trainer's lap to look out the window. "Lumiose City is so huge, isn't it?"

"Mudkip Mud."

"And in just a few minutes, we'll be starting our journey in the Kalos Region."

"Mudkip."

Meanwhile, the female passenger sitting right next to him was putting her laptop away in her bag. Her partner Heliotile woke up from its nap due to its trainer's movement. "You sould really excited, Matthew," journalist Alexa said.

"How can I not be? We're about to start on a brand new journey and you told me so many amazing places in Kalos." Within a few minutes, their plane landed in Lumiose City. Matthew and Alexa grabbed their stuffed and walk inside the airport. Matthew went to do some more sight seeing while Alexa was making a call to her sister, Viola. But Of course just like most of the time whenever Alexa would call her, Viola is away from her gym. Alexa soon noticed Matthew walking back in the airport and decided to call her sister another time. "So how're liking Lumiose City?" She asked the young trainer.

"Its amazing," Matthew answered and so did Mudkip. "I think we're gonna have a good time here."

"You got any plans?"

"Well first I'm going too see Professor Sycamore for a Pokedex. I'll think about what's next as I go." The duo walk outside to a sign that has a destination map. It was actually the first thing they saw as they walked out the airport.

"You'll find the Professor's lab located oppositing Vernal Avenue."

"Great. Thanks for the directions."

"But I'm afraid this is also where we will have to part ways. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I can handle myself just find from here." Matthew took his skateboard out of his back and threw it on the floor. His skateboard is a two-tone red and blue color that resemble a pokeball that comes with a helmet to match.

"Alright then. But before we go separate ways, welcome to the Kalos Region."

"Its so nice to meet you Alexa. Thank you for all your help."

"Its not a big deal. Its been real fun." The journalist reached her hand out to give Matthew a handshake and Matthew return the favor. Mudkip and Heliotile both also say their goodbyes as their trainers did. After that, Matthew skated his way to Vernal Avenue with Mudkip right behind him. While skateboarding, Matthew couldn't help but think to himself. There was something that's telling him that his journey in Kalos is going to be something to remember forever.

XXXXXXXXXX

Over at the Lysandre Cafe, two unknown individuals were eating. Like Matthew, today is their first day in the Kalos Region, but they come from Johto. The female took a sip from her drink and soon had her eyes focus on a man far from the Cafe. She watched the man pull out a grey macbook that has a reddish purple "R" on top of it once he opened it. The female knew that was their signal.

"Look behind you," she said to her male companion. He did and sees the man with the "R" symbol on his macbook.

"Let's go," the male companion said.

Both of them walk over to him. "John and Ashley?" The man asked

"Yes," the duo answered. The man soon slides a black device to them on the table. I can't describe what the device is, but its a small oval shape with two reddish purple square buttons and a tiny circle between the buttons.

"This is it?" Ashley asked. "We flew all the way from Johto to Kalos for this?" But the man just shook his head no.

"There's more," he responded, then lead them to the men's restroom. "Professor Namba is waiting for you two. I'll stand here and watch out for people."

"Men's bathroom? Really?" Ashley asked. "Can't we go to the ladies restroom?"

"You women are disgusting too," John fired back. "Now come on. We got a mission to do." John walks in the bathroom to make sure no one else was in the stalls. The coast was clear. Soon Ashley walks in behind him.

"Oh my God," she yelled.

"What?"

"You don't smell that? I think that's... (Sniffs)...fried chicken, beans and...(gags), yep. That's chili. I think I'm going to be sick."

John take one final scan throughout the bathroom and took the device out of his pocket. "May I asked how you know all that?"

"I grew up with five brothers and my father was a chief."

"Well I would love to know more about your family, but remember why we are here in the Kalos Region." John pressed one of the buttons and a purple screen pops up from the small circle. Eventually Ashley put her pride to the side and came back to earth, remembering her mission. It took a while, but the screen changes into a room with a middle aged man with a red mustache and red hair.

"Professor Namba," John said. "We have arrived in Kalos ahead of schedule."

"Excellent," Dr. Namba responded. "Your assignment is to find out more about mega evolution."

"Mega evolution?" John and Ashley were both confused. This was the first time they ever heard about this mega evolution. "What's that?" Ashley asked.

"Its the final stage of a Pokémon that can gain a ultimate form of themselves. Two of Team Rocket's agents have confirmed this a couple of years ago. There have been many reports about mega evolution." Namba then sends the two some reports on the screen. John stroke the screen to the right and finds a Blaziken before and after its mega evolve form along with its trainer: the legendary Blaziken Mask.

"Check this out Ashley. Look at Blaziken's appearance," John stated.

"Yeah," Ashley responded. "Look what's on it wrists. You don't see that." John stroll the screen again and find more Pokémon that can mega evolve. The next pokemon they read about is a Mega Charizard owned by a trainer name Alain.

"Whoa look at this Charizard," John said. "Its black."

"And it's flames are blue." They continue reading more reports on mega evolve pokemon that has happen in Kalos including one report about the Kalos Champion Diantha and her mega evolve Gardevoir. Other reports include two trainers and their mega evolve Lucarios and a mega evolve Garchomp owned by Professor Sycamore.

"This is amazing," John complimented. "And to think I thought when pokemon reach their final evolve form, they can't evolve anything else."

"John, this is incredible," Ashley said. "Just think of the bright future Team Rocket will have for world domination if we control pokemon who mega evolve."

"Presistly," Namba responded. "And that's where you two come in. Your mission is to find out more about mega evolution. And bring back some Pokémon while you at it. I usually would send Butch and Cassidy, but I sent them on another mission."

"You can count on us Mamba," John said.

"Good. Now get to it. And its Namba." And with that, the scientist logged out and the screen was gone. After their mission was handed to them, they walk outside to find the man again. He leads them outside in the parking lot to a black sports car.

"Wow. I see Team Rocket spared no expense," John commented. The man handed a bag full of gear that they will need and a laptop.

"Be sure to check in every now and again on the process you made," the man said. He hands them the keys to the car and walks out of the parking lot.

"Can you believe this?" The female asked. "After years of secret training, we finally got our first mission."

"I know. Let's make team rocket proud," John stated.

"I think our first business is to confront this Sycamore guy. He seems to be studying mega evolution, especially that he has a Garchomp that can mega evolve."

"Well let's pay him a visit." The partners took off their disguises exposing their black uniforms with the letter "R" on their shirts. They drove out of the cafe and their next stop was at Professor Sycamore's research lap.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the forest, berries fall down from a tree and on the ground, right in front of a wild Elekid. The electric Pokemon picks up a nice, blue berry and was about to eat it and without warning, a Fletchling came out of nowhere and just took the berry out of Elekid's hand.

The Fletchling landed on a branch with its free feet since the other one was carrying the berry. Elekid demanded the flying bird to give back its berry, ignoring all the other berries on the floor. But it figured there were many other Fletchlings in the area.

The tiny robin Pokémon was small, but it is rebellious and tough according too the Pokedex, especially to trainers and other pokemon that come crosses its territory. So for Fletchling, this was a lesson its teaching to Elekid.

Elekid continues to yell at the tiny flying pokemon to give its berry back. But instead, Fletchling tossed the berry and catches the berry with its mouth and swallow it whole.

"Chling chling ch-chling chling," Fletchling mocked.

The electric pokemon is outrage. As it swings it arms around and faster, he sends a powerful shock wave at Fletchling. Electric type moves are very effective against flying types, but Fletchling was quick enough to dodge the attack and counter with a peck attack. The attack had Elekid landing flat on the floor as the bird Pokémon flew away.

Elekid ran after it and continue to use shock wave, but all it did was hit tree from tree and all the other flying and Bug Pokémon that lived in there. But Elekid didn't care. All it wants was that Fletchling. But this Fletchling was smart, an example is that it flew out of the forest and into civilization, just where Fletchling wants it.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was just in the area where she noticed the two pokemon going at it.

"Dedenne, look," she said. "An Elekid."

"De Ne Ne. De Ne Ne."

Dedenne pointed at a shiny black sports car that was speeding down the road, heading straight for Elekid. The car was driven by John and Ashley and based on how Ashley was speeding, they will not stop in time to avoid hiring the electric type pokemon.

"ASHLEY, LOOK OUT!" John shouted.

Ashley looked in her direction and jammed the brakes using both feet, but the car was too fast to stop in an instance. As for Elekid, it just stood there in shock. It was up to Bonnie now. She told Dedenne to stay still. She ran as fast as she could and jumped in the middle of the street to picked up Elekid and run off the road in a split second. The car swerved on the road, missing the two by just a few inches before finally coming to a complete halt next to a flower truck. Dedenne rushed to his trainer in an instant to make sure Bonnie was okay and thankfully, no one was hurt, not even the wild Elekid.

"I'm alright Dedenne," Bonnie responded. "But the real question is are you alright, Elekid?" Elekid looked at the brave trainer that saved its life and nod. "So you're an Elekid, huh?" Bonnie takes her Pokedex out to scan any data on the Pokémon she saved.

 _"Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. By whirling its arms around, Elekid can generate electricity, making the area between its horns shine light blue."_

"Wow, so cool."

"Hey kid," Ashley called out to Bonnie. The blonde headed girl turned around to a male with red hair and a female with blue hair, both wearing black clothes with the letter "R" written on their chest. "Next time, why don't you keep a closer eye on your pokemon?" After scolling the rookie trainer, The two got back in their car and just sped out of the scene like nothing happen.

"You should really be careful Elekid," Bonnie stated. Elekid felt bad for putting Bonnie in that position and was sad with itself.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad. I'm Bonnie by the way and this is Dedenne." Dedenne communicate with Elekid by using its cheeks while Elekid used his horns. Those two seems to get along real well. Bonnie then thought on something: she should catch Elekid. But Elekid have other plans in mind and that's with that Fletchling that started it all. Elekid quickly got up and chased after the flying pokemon again.

"Elekid, wait." But Bonnie was too late. Elekid was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was already the middle of the day and so far, Bonnie is not having the best of luck capturing pokemon. She had tried five times to catch one, but they have either escape or got the upper hand from Dedenne. Right now, the blonde trainer and her partner were walking through the forest.

"Oh man," Bonnie said. "I thought for sure I would have caught that Elekid."

"Dedenne," Dedenne said trying to motivate his new trainer. But if its one thing Bonnie learned from her travel with Ash is to not give up. All of a sudden, her stomach started rumbling.

"Boy I'm hungry." She walks towards a big tree and not noticed the berries that were hanging above it. But thankfully, Dedenne did. The antenna pokemon quickly got Bonnie's attention and points to the large tree filled with berries. "Look at all those berries."

Dedenne hopped off of Bonnie's shoulder and walks up to the tree. He goes inside the leaves and toss out a few berries to Bonnie.

"Thanks Dedenne." Bonnie starts eating while Dedenne to pick Moore berries from the tree. But all of a sudden, he jumped out of the bushes and land onto the ground. "Dedenne, what's wrong?" To answer her question a wild Beedrill pops out of the same tree where Dedenne got the berries.

"Oh no, a Beedrill." When Dedenne was inside the leaves, he failed to noticed the Beedrill that made the tree its home. The angry Beedrill used a pin missile on the two.

"Dedenne, counter with a thunder." Dedenne used a thunder against the pin missiles, causing an explosion. "Now use nuzzle."

The antenna pokemon rubbed its cheeks to spark electricity and grew closer and closer to the bee Pokémon. But Beedrill wasn't going down without a fight.

"Ne Ne," Dedenne made contact with the Beedrill. Another explosion was caused and the Beedrill finally flew away.

"Alright." But Bonnie's victory was short lifted. Her partner fell to the ground with a thud and poison was coming out of its nose. "Dedenne.." She rushed over to her first Pokémon. "Dedenne. Are you okay?"

"Ne Ne," Dedenne replied weakly.

"Dedenne." Tears was starting to fall from her eyes. She was fearing for her partner. "I have to get you to a pokemon center and fast." But the thing is bonnie doesn't know where the Pokémon center is. Then she remembers something: the navigation device Serena gave her today. She quickly pulls it out and finds the nearest center. It wasn't that far of a walk, but Bonnie had to hurry to save Dedenne.

She ran as fast as she could with Dedenne in her arms, trying to comfort him. She wants to let him know that everything is going to be alright. "Don't worry, Dedenne. You're going to be just fine. Just hang in there." But Dedenne was still weak. It was like he couldn't listen to a word coming out of her mouth. The Pokémon center wasn't that far away and just things couldn't get any worst...

"LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?"

 _ **CRASH!**_

Bonnie collides with another trainer who was riding his skateboard. It was Matthew. Both trainers fell on the floor with Dedenne falling out of Bonnie's arms and onto the hard concrete floor. Matthew's Mudkip rushed to its trainer's aid.

"Mudkip," the fish pokemon said with a concern voice.

"I'm okay Mudkip." Matthew's attention was now towards Bonnie. "Hey are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Bonnie answered. But her attention was really towards her Pokémon. "I have to go." She noticed the skateboard and realized it would probably be much fast that way. She got on his skateboard and heads towards the Pokémon center.

"Hey, where you going?" Matthew asked. "That's my skateboard."

"Sorry, I need to borrow this. I'll bring it back." Matthew wanted to say something else, but it was too late. The girl was gone along with his skateboard. With her partner safely in her arms, the blonde headed girl headed to the Pokémon center. Dedenne suddenly opened her eyed and look at his trainer.

"You're gonna be fine Dedenne. I promise." But just when things were going good, pin missiles struck down on the two, knocking Bonnie off her feet again. She looks up and see that same Beedrill from before.

"Beedrill. Huh?" But the Beedrill wasn't alone. It brought an entire swarm. Bonnie skated away from the swarm, but the bug Pokémon was on her tail. The swarm had also caught the same Elekid, who was eating berries, attention. He recognized the blonde headed trainer and the swarm of Beedrill that was chasing her. This could Elekid's chance to return the favor and save her life.

Bonnie couldnt shake the swarm off of her. "Oh what do I have too do to get them away from me?" She screamed. One of the Beedrill swoop down and tried to used it's limbs on the girl, but Bonnie ducked in a knick of time, but in the process, she fall off the skateboard and landed in the floor. "Oh no. We're surrounded."

The Beedrill came down with their stingers. Bonnie hold Dedenne tightly in her arms, close her eyes and expect the worst. Unknown to her, the same Elekid she saved swing its arms around and arouhnd and gave out a powerfuk thunder that hit the flying bug pokemon And since electric attacks are super effective against bug Pokémon (especially bugs that fly), the Beedrill made a hasty retreat. It was good news, but Beedrill are also poison types and they are super effective against electric types like Dedenne and Dedenne used all of its last energy to stop the bugs.

Bonnie slowly open her eyes, expecting to see a Beedrill, but she didn't. It was an Elekid. "You're that same Elekid." Elekid nodded. "And you save me." But unfortunately that thunder burned the skateboard up to a crisp.

"Now how am I going to get to the pokemon center?" Bonnie asked. Tears are coming out of her eyes like crazy as she look down at her still poisoned partner.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?"

"Is everything alright?" Bonnie looks up and see it was Nurse Joy. Hope was finally back on her side to the Pokémon center was in front of the whole time.

 _Hey everyone. You have no idea how sorry I am for keeping you waiting for a new story. I hope this story will make up for all the heavy delays. I have no internet at my house, so I have to rely on Wi-Fi to update a chapter and I have also been writing stories on my Kindle Fire tablet, so please forgive me for any errors and misspellings you may run into._

 _Anyway I hope you guys love the story so far. I made it to include some details from the original series and if you're wondering about John and Ashley, don't fret cause they will play a big part in this story._

 _I'm also on Twitter, so you can follow me Mr_Looney_Tune. I'll be back with a new chapter hopefully sometime soon. But for now..._

 _Stay tuned._


	2. Chapter 2: An Electrifying Birthday (2)

Pokemon Generation

 _ **Before we move forward, I wanna say that I know there are some minor errors when it comes to grammar, spelling and punctuations from the last chapter and I apologized for that. Its just that I've been writing all my chapters on my Amazon tablet (like I said at the end of part 1). So I'm only asking to pay no mind to the errors that may appear throughout the story. Accidents will happen.**_

 _ **So for those who want to take notes on every mistake they see and comment about it **St. Elmo's Fire**, then you are wasting your time. You either read the story or just leave. I didn't write stories only to have my work being criticized.**_

 _ **But enough of all that. Back to the story. Please enjoy the second part of Bonnie's electrifying birthday. Stay tuned.**_

 _ **-MisterLooneyTune**_

Chapter 2: An Electrifying Birthday (Part 2)

 _ **Taken place where the first chapter left off**_

"This is not good," Nurse Joy said checking the antenna Pokemon's temperature. Her partner Wigglytuff rushes out rolling a stretcher. Nurse Joy takes Dedenne and lays him on top of the stretcher. "Dedenne's electric energy is dangerously low. This is never a good sign for any electric type pokemon." The balloon Pokémon and Nurse Joy escort the Pokémon to the back of the center to treat its wounds. Bonnie was also following Nurse Joy along with the wild Elekid that saved her life.

"Nurse Joy, will Dedenne be alright?" A concerned Bonnie asked.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of Dedenne." The double operation doors closed the moment Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff ran through them. Dedenne was quickly taken into the operating room, but the poison was still taking a toll of the antenna Pokémon's body. His heart rate was slowly dying down by the second. Eventually, Dedenne fell into a coma and the heart meter was beginning to race even faster, signaling that Dedenne was close to dying.

"Uh-Oh?" Nurse Joy said in a worry tone. "Wigglytuff, we have an emergency." Little did the nurse know was that Bonnie was outside watching the whole thing through a window. Tears was starting to form again in her eyes. Not only she could see Wigglytuff bringing out a manual defibrillator, but she can also see that Dedenne was hooked to a machine that tracks the electric Pokémon's heartbeat and right now, it was slowly flattening.

Nurse Joy grabs the two paddles from either side of the defibrillator and places them on either side of Dedenne. This wasn't an ordinary defibrillator. Instead of regular paddles that are placed on the chest, the paddles were replaced with electric rods for an electric pokemon like Dedenne so they connect with the source that the electric Pokemon's electricity comes out of. So for Dedenne's case, it was his antennas. Nurse Joy placed both rods on the antennas.

"Clear," she yelled.

A couple hundred jolts of electricity was sent through the antennas and right to Dedenne's heart, but with little success.

"Nothing." Nurse Joy turns the defibrillator up some more and got ready for another round. "Clear." More jolts was sent to Dedenne's body. Still nothing has changed. Nurse Joy continue this a couple of more times, but all hope was seemed to be lost for the small antenna Pokémon. All this was too much for Bonnie to handle. As much as she's trying to stay strong for her friend, the young trainer had to get out of there before she breaks down. With Elekid behind her, she ran back into the main lobby of the pokemon center.

XXXXXXXXXX

"...and that's what happen." Bonnie was on her new phone video chatting with Clemont as tears was coming out of her eyes. She told him everything that has happen during her first day on her journey so far. From trying to catch a Pokémon, saving the Elekid and to Dedenne getting poisoned by the Beedrill. During their conversation, Bonnie couldn't help but let more tears come out of her eyes and land on the floor just inches from her feet.

"Bonnie," her brother called out. "You can't expect things to go well on your first day. There will be days like this one. But the important thing is that to always have faith in Dedenne." Bonnie nod in agreement, but her eyes was still watering. "Look Bonnie. I have to go handle some business at the gym. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," Bonnie finally responded.

"I love you."

"Love you too." And with that, Clemont was gone. Bonnie felt really blessed to have a brother who cares about her. From the time she was a little girl, he had always comfort her when she feels sad. But in the situation she's in right now, it seems different. No matter what Clemont said now it doesn't change the fact that Dedenne is still in the back fighting for his life.

Bonnie's eyes was still watering. After hanging up the phone she just lay back further in her chair trying to ask herself where did she go wrong. It was still her first day as a trainer and she was starting to have a second guess about this whole thing. The Elekid standing right next to her tapped her leg to get her attention. She look down to see the electric Pokémon trying to comfort her and tell her everything would be alright. Even though Bonnie couldn't understand Elekid, she somehow knew that was exactly what it said. Bonnie wiped her eyes and smiled at the wild Pokémon.

"Thank you Elekid, she said. Bonnie bent down and picked up the Elekid and have him sitting down next to her. "You know, it's so funny how you can cheer me up and not my own big brother." All of a sudden, Bonnie just remembered something she forgot to do. "Oh yeah. Elekid, I was wondering. Would you like to travel with me?"

Elekid didn't need to think for a minute to come up with an answer and nod his head. After the human girl saved it from being run over, Elekid felt some kind of connection to her. He can't explain it but it was like those two were meant to collide. It was really weird since Elekid grew up most of its life as a wild pokemon and doesn't really know humans like that. But for half a day, it knows enough of this girl after seeing the bravery, confidence and the love she has for pokemon. Now was his chance to find out more about the girl, also so it can have someone fix its meals instead of going through the trouble like it did with that Fletchling earlier today.

Elekid hopped off the seat and stood up high for the female trainer to catch her. Bonnie went through her pocket in search for a empty poke ball and pulls one out. But before she could throw it...

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Bonnie was caught by surprised to the point that she dropped the poke ball. She looked up to see a male standing in front of her. He seems to be her age with tan skin, black afro, wearing blue reading glasses, a buttoned up red checkered shirt, black jeans and a pair of white sneakers with a pokeball in each one of the shoe's tongue. Bonnie also noted that he was holding onto something in his left arm and there was a blue pokemon with a fin on top of it's head. Bonnie haven't seen a Pokémon like it, but she believes it was called a Mudkip. The boy also seems pretty peeved off about something.

"Hey I remember you," Bonnie said to the male. "I bumped into you not to long ago."

"Yeah you got that right," he fired before showing her his barbequed skateboard. It definitely ring a bell in Bonnie's head.

"Uh...what happen to your skateboard?" She asked trying to play it off.

"YOU WHAT HAPPEN TO MY SKATEBOARD. MY SKATEBOARD IS BURNED TO A CRISP!" Before long, the wheels on the skateboard fell on the floor and before long, the entire skateboard fell apart. This caused the male trainer too get even angry to the point his forehead had a mark.

"I'm sorry for your skateboard," Bonnie responded. "I'll pay for your skateboard anyway I could."

"I prefer cash only."

Before Bonnie could fire back, Elekid points to Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff walking back inside the lobby. Bonnie ran full speed to the front. "Nurse Joy. How's Dedenne?"

Nurse Joy sign with relieved before smiling at the young trainer. "That poison jab from that Beedrill left Dedenne in a critical state, but no worries. Dedenne had made it through the surgery, but I want him to stay overnight for more recovery."

Now it was Bonnie's turn to sign with relieved. After a night at the pokemon center, Dedenne will be back to normal. That was the best news she had since this she got up this morning. The male trainer walked up to her. "What's wrong your Dedenne?" He asked Bonnie.

"He was heavily poisoned by a wild Beedrill."

"Is that why you stole my skateboard?"

"I didn't stole it, but yes. But Nurse Joy just told me Dedenne will be okay after a goodnight rest."

"Well that's good to hear." Something popped up in his head. "Oh yeah. I didn't introduced myself. I'm Matthew by the way and this is my partner Mudkip."

"I'm Bonnie and I just started my journey. So this is a Mudkip."

XXXXXXXXXX

 _"Mudkip - the Mud Fish Pokémon. The large tail fin on the top its head can sense water flow and helps Mudkip propels through it with powerful acceleration. Despite its small size, it has the strength to lift boulders."_

"Mudkip," the tiny Pokémon said.

Bonnie chuckled. "This is the first time I actually saw a Mudkip in the Kalos region," she responded. "Its so cute."

Both the trainers were still in the lobby of the pokemon center. They were in the middle of eating lunch and talking to pass the time. "Where I'm from, Mudkip is one of the starter pokemon that new trainers can choose from," Matthew responded.

"You're from a different region?"

"Uh-Huh. I'm from The Hoenn region." The two trainers soon turned their attentions to an ambulance that was pulling up to the pokemon center. Its lights was flashing and they can hear the sirens blazing, even with the sliding doors closed. Three paramedics climb out of the back of the ambulance while pushing a stretcher that has an injured Zigzagoon, Marill and a Psyduck. Another trainer was following the paramedics. Just then, Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff ran out to the injured Pokémon.

"Oh my," Nurse Joy went with a worried tone.

Bonnie and Matthew ran up to the scene as well. "What happened?" Matthew asked.

"They were attacked." Standing next to the stretch was a small trainer who goes by the name of Jeremy.

"Are they gonna be alright?" Bonnie asked.

"They took some critical damage. There's no time to waste." Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff pushed the stretched in the back to take care of the Pokémon. Once they left, Bonnie and Matthew want to know what exactly happen to them. They walked over to Jeremy who had a Chespin hanging on his left shoulder.

"What happen to them?" Matthew asked the young trainer.

"Well I went to Professor Sycamore to receive my first pokemon," Jeremy started off showing his Chrespin. "Just as I was about to leave, these people came in out of nowhere and started causing trouble."

"Can you describe what they look like?"

Jeremy added that there was two people (a man and a woman), a Sandslash and a Feraligatr. Both of them have on black outfits with the letter "R" on their chest and they say they're part of an evil I organization group called Team Rocket. Bonnie couldn't believe her ears. She thought she didn't have to put up with Team Rocket after Ash left the Kalos region. All she knows about Team Rocket is what Ash told her and that's the two agents that kept following them around just to try and capture his Pikachu along with their talking Meowth. But when she was visiting Ash in Kanto, he did told me there was more to Team Rocket than she knew.

"Where's the professor now?" Bonnie asked the rookie trainer.

"He told me to bring the pokemon here and said that he'll hold them off," Jeremy answered.

Bonnie ran towards the front door of the pokemon center. "Hey, where are you going?" Matthew asked stopping the female in her tracks.

"I'm gonna go help the professor."

"You can't. Its too dangerous. You don't even know who those people are."

"But I know Professor Sycamore. I have to go help him." It was already enough that this girl was sticking her neck out so wide. Matthew knew he couldn't just let her go alone like that. Who knows what kind of trouble she could round herself into? "Then I'm coming with you."

"Huh?"

"It'll be better off if we work together and I want to know who this Team Rocket is." Matthew's partner Mudkip jumped on his shoulder to show its support for its black haired trainer. Bonnie looked down at Elekid and see it running towards her, showing it wanted to help out too.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "Let's go."

As the two trainers and their Pokémon ran outside, Jeremy told them that he will alert Officer Jenny. Bonnie and Matthew along with Elekid and Elekid ran full speed to Professor Sycamore's research lab to give out a helping hand and to put a stop to whatever Team Rocket has planned.

XXXXXXXXXX

The two Team Rocket members stand proudly over the tied up professor as they watch him trying to break through his restrains. Laying down on the floor, Professor Sycamore is all tied up with his legs pinned together and his arms behind his back. Despite all the struggling and the effort he's putting in freeing himself, he just couldn't and eventually gave up.

It all started when he was working on his research when a new trainer name Jeremy stop by to start his journey and to receive his first Pokémon. After helping the young trainer, these two literally drove in through the door and started wrecking the place, almost running over Jeremy in the process. They came in wanting to "talk" to the professor. But once they told him they were from Team Rocket, Sycamore knew they were here to cause trouble and when he told them no, that's when the situation quickly spiral to a whole new level.

Team Rocket send out their Pokémon and orders them to attack the professor. All the Pokémon that live in the lab put up a good fight against the duo, but they were all defeated. Many of them were captured while some of them (including the Zigzangoon, Marill and Psyduck) were injured. Even the professor's own Garchomp was captured by the duo. Sycamore thought that he didn't even needed too mega evolve his Garchomp, but these two Team Rocket agents wasn't the same Team Rocket agents he battled with a couple of years ago. Eventually the fight ended with Professor Sycamore being captured himself.

"What do you want from me?" He demanded.

"Now now," Ashley answered. "There's no need to be hasty." The professor make another attempt to break free from his restrains, but nothing.

"Then what is it that you want from me?" The middle aged man asked one more time.

"All your information you have about mega evolution," John Answered. For some reason, Sycamore was not all surprised. But he was still curious. "What do you want with it?"

"You sure asked a whole lot of questions for a professor, " Ashley stated. "But let's just cut down to the end. You see Team Rocket isn't just some group who loves to steal other people's Pokémon."

"Our purpose is to obtain the most powerful and rare Pokémon there is to start an army and take over the world," John added. "See, we've been keeping taps on you and it comes to our attention that you have been researching about mega evolution for years now."

The middle aged man was swallowing every word John and Ashley is telling them. But his real concern was for his Garchomp and the rest of the Pokémon. All except for Garchomp are all inside of an electric net that prevents them from using any of their moves especially the ones who are weak against electric attacks. As for Garchomp, because he's a mega evolution Pokémon, the evil duo had it inside a large energetic cage that keeps all attacks inside.

The red headed TR member walks up to the Professor and snatch his mega stone that Sycamore wore around his neck. "Hey that's not yours," he yelled.

"It is now." John walked back over to Ashley. "And as far as you concern, so is all the Pokémon, including your Garchomp."

Not too far from them was Bonnie and Matthew peaking their heads from a corner. It took them a good 15 minutes to run from the Pokémon center to the research lab. Once they came to the building, they have no idea just how bad the situation was until they saw a black car through the front door...literally. Bonnie and Matthew slowly got up to the lab and witnessed a male with light brown skin, red hair, and wearing his Team Rocket, which includes a black shirt with a purple "R" on his chest, matching pants and boots. His partner is a Caucasian female with long blue hair that goes all the way down to her back. She too is in her Team Rocket outfit, but her shirt is only long enough to cover her chest. Standing right behind them are a Sandslash and a Feraligatr.

On arrival, Bonnie remembers the car for it was the same car that almost ran her over and peaking in the lab, she remembers the two people right off the back. Not only did she remember the two, but along with Matthew, they heard everything. "We've got to rescue the professor and free all those pokemon," Matthew stated.

"What we need is a thought out plan," Bonnie responded. "And something that will keep us out of harms way."

"I think I thought of something. Maybe we could..."

All of a sudden, Bonnie and Matthew along with Mudkip and Elekid were attacked by a sandstorm attack. All four of them had sand in their eyes and dust in their lungs, which prevents them from seeing anything and breathing right without coughing up sand. After a few moments, the sand finally cleared up. The two trainers opened their eyes and find that they were already made for John and Ashley were standing in front of them along with their pokemon.

"You know how rude it is to be eavesdropping on people?" Ashley asked.

The professor turned his body around to see what was going on now. He finds Bonnie at the front with an Elekid standing on one side and another trainer standing on the other. "Alright. Who do you think you guys are?"

"Prepare for trouble, your worst nightmare, that's who," Ashley starts off their motto.

"And make it double because all of you are screwed," John joins in.

"Protecting the world with devastation..."

"...uniting everyone within our nation."

"But denouncing the evils of truth and love..."

"...we'll extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Ashley"

"And John."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"So surrender now and be ready to fight."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wait a minute," Bonnie stated. "You two are the ones who almost killed me."

"Almost doesn't count kid," Ashley fired. "Its your own fault for allowing your pokemon to wonder out like that." During the two females conversation, Professor Sycamore was still trying to free himself. He looked over to his left and find a pair of scissors on the table just a few feet from him. Maybe if he could somehow knock them off the table without getting scene. The middle aged researcher slowly worked his way to the scissors, but stops to keep from attracting attention.

"Let the professor go and the Pokémon," Matthew fired at the evil duo.

"Now we all know that's not gonna happen," John replied. His Sandslash steps forward. It was eager to pick up a fight just like its trainer.

"And while we're on the subject, we'll take those two off your hands," Ashley added as her Feraligatr steps forward. "Feraligatr, wash these brats away with your water gun."

Water began shooting out of the big jaw Pokémon's mouth and was aiming straight for the two trainers. Bonnie had to do something and fast. She took out her Pokedex and look up all kinds of attacks that Elekid could use.

 _Let's see_ Bonnie thought to herself. _Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Shock Wave, Thunder Punch, and Thunderbolt? Perfect._

"Elekid, use thunderbolt," Bonnie commanded. The electric Pokémon jumped in front of her and started swinging its arms in the air and swing them faster until electricity started to show in between its horns. But before Elekid could released the electricity, the water gun made its mark and hits the electric Pokémon...and that's just what Bonnie was going for. "Do it Elekid."

Elekid released the electricity and aims it on the water gun. Since water conducts electricity, Feraligatr took some damage once the thunderbolt traveled from the water gun and at the water type Pokémon.

"AHH," Ashley screaming after seeing her Feraligatr taking damage.

"Ashley, water type pokemon are weak against electric Pokémon," John responded.

"Nice work Blondie," Matthew commented earning him a thank you from a blushing Bonnie. "Now its our turn. Ready Mudkip?"

"Mudkip." The tiny Pokémon responded as it jumped in front.

Matthew commands a tackle attack and Mudkip ran straight towards the Sandslash. But John commanded Sandslash to use a swift attack. As the mouse Pokémon swing its arms around, gold stars comes out of nowhere and aims at Mudkip. Mudkip was flown to the air and right in front of its trainer's feet. "Mudkip, are you okay?" Matthew asked. "You can still battle?"

The mud fish pokemon got back up its feet. "Mudkip Mud Mud."

"There you go. Use whirlpool." Mudkip glowed blue before releasing a water tornado like attack from its mouth and aims it at Sandslash and Feraligatr. Feraligatr is unaffective towards the whirlpool being a water type itself. But Sandslash, on the other hand, is affective being a ground type. But its not over over.

"Bonnie, now's your chance," Matthew stated.

"That's right. Elekid, hit em with another thunderbolt."

The Elekid sends another thunderbolt at both of the dripping wet pokemon and both the Pokémon took damage. Unlike the last time, this thunderbolt was even more powerful that it flew the two Pokémon right on top of their trainers. when Sandslash landed on John, the red head ending up dropping Professor Sycamore's key stone and the stone rolls over next to the Professor. Now that Team Rocket was taken care of, this gives Bonnie and Matthew time to free the professor and the Pokémon. But Sycamore finally freed himself after a few minutes of nonstop cutting.

"Professor Sycamore," bonnie called out running towards him along with Matthew "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry," Sycamore answered. "You guys did awesome. Now let's get Garchomp and the others before Team Rocket comes too."

Using a thunder punch attack, Elekid freed all the small Pokémon out of the net. Once that was done, Professor Sycamore, Matthew and Bonnie turned their attention to Garchomp who was still in the cage. "How are we supposed to free Garchomp?" Matthew asked.

"Garchomp could try to use a move to break it," Bonnie suggested.

"I don't know Bonnie. It doesn't look like it would be that easy to break."

"Its worth a try," the professor said before commandimg Garchomp to use dragon rush. Standing back as far as it could, the mach pokemon let's out the powerful attack from its mouth and aims it right the cage. But once hitting the cage, it reflects the attack right back at Garchomp, but the situations gets worst because the damage doubles the attack so Garchomp took a whole lot of damage.

"GAAAAARRRR," it yelled in pain before falling over.

"Garchomp," Professor Sycamore called out. He ran towards the cage, but obviously he couldn't get to his wounded Pokémon.

"We've got to get Garchomp out of there," Bonnie said. "Elekid use thunderbolt on the cage." Matthew tried to warned her, but Elekid had already started spinning its arms and released the thunderbolt at the cage. But the attack reflects back at Elekid, hitting it with double damage just like Garchomp.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE," Elekid screamed in pain before hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Elekid," Bonnie called out before rushing to the Pokémon's aid. As she got on her knees, she holds Elekid in her arms. "Are you alright?" Elekid open its eyes and slowly got up. Its obviously wanted to help out despite being heavily injured.

"How are we supposed to break that cage?" Matthew asked.

"You can't." The trio turned their heads to find John and Ashley standing with their Pokémon who were also injured but still wanna picks fight. "That cage was made to stand against all positive attacks," John stated. "Also by what you just witnessed, if anything attacks that cage, it counters the attack and inflicts double the damage."

"Its like mirror coat," Matthew stated.

"You all are coming with us," Ashley added. "So you can hand every last Pokémon and that key stone back."

"Sandslash, poison sting." The Sandslash shoots multiple purple poison stings and aims it right at the trio, but before it made contact a pin missile comes out of nowhere and destroys all the poison stings into an explosion. "What the? That was a pin missile?"

"Where did that came from? Ashley wondered.

All of a sudden, a Chespin comes out of nowhere and stands just ten feet in front of the professor and the trainers. Matthew and Bonnie remembered this specific Chespin back at the Pokémon center earlier today."Great work, Chespin." They look up to find a short trainer with short green hair on top of the lab. "I see we made it just in time."

"Jeremy."

"Thanks man," Matthew said. "You really saved us."

Jeremy stated that he called Officer Jenny and she was on the way. He and his partner Chespin got themselves ready to battle alongside their friends. But Team Rocket refused to go down without a fight.

"Jeremy," Matthew called out. "You help Professor Sycamore free Garchomp. Bonnie and I will take care of team Rocket."

"You wish. Feraligatr, water gun."

"Sandslash, sand storm."

"Mudkip, hydro pump."

"Elekid, thunderbolt."

XXXXXXXXXX

While Bonnie and Matthew were taking care of Team Rocket, Jeremy and the Professor turn their attentions to Garchomp. The mach Pokémon was constantly banging on the cage trying to break free, but of course not even a single scratch. "Chespin, try pin missile on the cage."

Chespin stood by for another pin missile attack as its quills begin sticking up. "Wait. Chespin, wait," Sycamore went stoppimg Chespin from attacking."We tried that already. This cage got some mirror coat force all around it. We can't attacked it from the inside or out."

"You're kidding. So there's nothing we can do?"

Before answering, Sycamore lifts up his arm to get a good view of his mega stone. "Maybe there is one thing."

"What's that?"

"Maybe Garchomp can't break through. But I bet Mega Garchomp can."

"But...what if it doesn't? That cage was build too counter all pokemon attacks."

"Yes, but they didn't say anything about mega evolve Pokémon attacks. Its the only thing we can think of."

"You sound serious about this."

"I am." The professor walked up to the cage to his wounded friend. "Garchomp," he yelled. The fierce pokemon stop attacking the cage to listen to its trainer. "Ive got an idea, but I need you to trust me on this." Garchomp nod in agreement and stood back as far as it could. Professor Sycamore held the mega stone high above his head. "Garchomp, mega evolve." Both the key stones from the professor's hand and around Garchomp's neck light up the entire area. The fight between Bonnie and Matthew vs Team Rocket was put on pause as the four of them turned to the scene.

"Wait, what's happening?" Matthew asked.

"Mudkip."

"Its Garchomp," Bonnie answered. "Its mega evolving."

This isn't the first time Bonnie witness Garchomp mega evolving or any Pokémon as a matter of fact. But for Matthew, its a totally different story. Since mega evolution was discovered in Kalos and growing up in the Hoenn region, Matthew never seen something like this before as well as John and Ashley, growing in Johto. During the process, Garchomp grew two rows of five tooth like spikes sprouts on each side of its abdomen, red spikes are growing from its knees and its claws and fins on it's arms are morphing together into two sharp, red blades. After the glow was gone, Mega Garchomp was introduced.

"Incredible," the Hoenn region trainer responded. "That's what mega evolution is?"

"Mm-Hmm," Bonnie responded.

"Garchomp doesn't even look the same as before." Matthew was so shocked he had to take his glasses off and cleaned the lenses off with his shirt. "This is simply an amazing discovery." But he wasn't the only one who was speechless.

"Look at it," Ashley stated hiding behind her Feraligatr. "This doesn't look good," Her partner John on the other hand wasn't as scared as she was. In fact, he wasn't even flinching at all. "Don't worry," he said. "That cage was made to withstand _ANY_ attacks that throws at it."

Professor Sycamore then commanded Garchomp to use its aura. Spreading its arms around, the mega mach pokemon sends out a powerful aura that not only broke the cage, but also send everyone flying into the air and landing on the ground. The professor mega evolved Garchomp numerous times, but it seems that its aura was more powerful than it was before. The middle aged researcher got up on his feet and ran towards his friend.

"That was excellent Garchomp," he said while petting the top of its head. This earned the professor a soft grown from his Pokémon. Jeremy, Matthew and Bonnie were all really happy for the professor, but there was still business they need to handle.

"You said that cage can withstand any attacks," the blue headed female yelled at her partner.

"I thought it did," John said terrified. "I guess there's more than this mega evolution than we've thought."

"What should we do now?"

"Retreat."

After returning their Sandslash and Feraligatr back inside their pokeballs, Ashley and John try to make a hasty retreat. "Not so fast." They stopped to find the professor and the three trainers standing right in front of them along with their pokemon. Clearly they wasn't going to slide just like that. All four of them stand tall and commanded their pokemon to get rid of Team Rocket.

"Garchomp, dragon rage."

"Chespin, pin missile."

"Mudkip, water gun."

"Elekid, thunderbolt." The four attacks all came together as one and aims straight for Team Rocket. But not only did they dodge it, the blast ended up hitting the black car and causing an explosion inside the lab. Even the sprinkler system couldn't be able to douse the flames. But luckily, Mudkip and some of the other water Pokémon came together and uses their water guns. In just a few minutes, the flames finally died down. That was also the time Matthew made a discovery.

"Wait a minute, where's Team Rocket?" He asked. Everyone was scanning the area for the evil duo, but they were already gone.

"They must have escaped in the middle of the fire," the professor suggested. Bonnie ran outside to see if she could catch up to them, but she have no idea which direction they went. But something was telling her that she will bump heads with them again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ashley had to take a break. After spending twenty minutes of running, she and John finally took a break behind a building. She was sweating, her clothes were burned, her skin was covered in sweat and her hair is a tangled mess. But what was really in her mind was how their plan could go horribly wrong just like that.

"That's the last time I'm listening to what you said," she panted to her red headed partner. "You promised that cage was made to withstand every attack."

"What can I say? I was wrong," John replied. "Guess there's a lot more to mega evolution then we thought."

"What you're doing over there anyway?"

John turned around to show Ashley the video of Garchomp's mega evolution. "You recorded the whole thing?"

"Yeah." Ashley ran up to the male and watched the entire video. "At least we have something to show Professor Mamma." All of a sudden, John's phone rings. "Hello?" He answered.

"IT'S NAMBA!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Bonnie spend the night at Professor Sycamore's research lab along with Matthew, but after getting a call from Nurse Joy last night, the female trainer was ready to head back to the pokemon center. Right now, she was standing outside the lab along with Matthew and the professor.

"Hope you two had a good sleep last night," Sycamore stated. "Even though its quite a mess in there."

"Its not a problem," Matthew responded.

"Yeah. Best sleep I had since last night," Bonnie joked.

"So Bonnie, where are you heading to from here?" Bonnie needed to stop and think for a second. After everything that haa happened in the last 24 hours, she didn't took the time to even disgust her plan yet.

"I guess on my way to my first gym," she answered.

"Well i heard there was a new gym over at Avignon Town," Professor Sycamore suggested. "And that the gym leaders over there specializes in fire type and if you win, you'll receive the flame badge."

"Okay. Then Avignon Town it is. Thanks for everything Professor. See you later." But just as the blonde headed trainer was heading out, a slight thunderbolt aim just close to her feet. She sses the same Elekid standing right in front of her. "Oh hey Elekid. What is it?"

Elekid dropped a pokeball and kick it towards her feet. A few blush marks was showing on its face. "Hey I think it wants to go with you," thd Professor stated.

"Wow, it really likes you Bonnie," Matthew added.

Bonnie forgot. She did wanted to catch this Elekid. The first two times she got distracted, but now she finally got the chance to finish what she wanted. Bonnie picks the pokeball up in her hand and look at the blushing electric Pokémon. "So Elekid, you wanna travel with me?"

The Elekid didn't even hesitated to make a move. It hopped up too pressed the button on the front, causing Elekid to form into an energy of some sort to allow the pokeball to pull it into the center and close. It wasnt even a second when Elekid chose not to struggle and was officially captured. Elekid became Bonnie's first capture. "Im so happy you're coming along, Elekid."

 _ **And...done. I'm so excited how this story is coming out so nicely. Now I know there are still some errors left, but if you're going to review, please don't note on every little grammar error, spelling issues or try to even give me any suggestions cause I've been writing all my stories on my Amazon tablet. Just tell me your take on this story or don't read it overall if its that confusing.**_

 _ **But for those who do loved this story, I'll be back with another chapter. In the meantime, read my latest Pokemon story called An Eeveeing with the Pokémon Designer. Thanks and stay tuned.**_

 _ **-MisterLooneyTune**_


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Go Fletchling (1)

The Kalos Generation

Chapter 3: Let's Go Fletchling (Part 1)

"Dedenne!" The small antenna pokemon jumped into Bonnie's arms after spending an entire night at the Pokémon center recovering from his poison attack. Bonnie couldn't be any more happy. "I'm so happy you're okay," she said to the orange Pokémon.

"Ne Ne," Dedenne responded happily.

Standing right beside her is Matthew who was waiting patiencely for his Mudkip who was being checked up on by Nurse Joy. Matthew was really impressed by Bonnie's actions yesterday. He witnessed the love and faith she has for pokemon and he believes that's what helped them out. There was something more into this blonde girl than he realizes and during his time in the Kalos region, Matthew was gonna find out more about this girl. After all, she still owes him a skateboard.

"I'm happy to say that Dedenne have fully recovered," Nurse Joy announced.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Bonnie responded.

"No problem. And the rest of your pokemon are in good shape as well" Nurse Joy places a small trey that she uses to hold pokeballs on top of the counter and in front of the two trainers. There were already two pokeballs in the front row. One was holding Elekid and the other one was holding Mathew's Mudkip. Matthew grabbed his pokeball and calls his tiny blue friend out who was standing on top of the counter.

"Good morning Mudkip," the trainer said. "You feeling well?"

"Mudkip." Mudkip responded by jumping on its trainer's shoulder. Bonnie followed by releasing Elekid out from its pokeball so she can introduced it to Dedenne. Elekid stood tall right in front of the blonde trainer and noticed its new friend running down her right arm.

"Dedenne, I would like for you to meet our new friend Elekid," Bonnie announced. "Elekid will he traveling with us for now on."

It didn't took long for the two electric pokemon to become friends being the same type of pokemon after all. Bonnie soon realized that she hasn't registered for the Kalos League yet. She took her Pokedex out and places it on the scanner.

 _"Bonnie from Lumiose City is now registered for the Kalos League. The list of pokemon you have are a Dedenne and a Elekid. The number of badges currently in your possession: zero. We wish you the best of luck."_

"There you go," Nurse Joy said. "Your registration for the Kalos League has been approved."

"Awesome," Bonnie replied. As she pockets her Pokedex back in her pocket, Wigglytuff walks towards her carrying a badge case. "Wow. Look at the cool badge case Dedenne."

"Ne Ne." The badge case was yellow with a plastic cover that has the Kalos symbol on top. There are two rows inside the case and each row has enough space to hold up to four out of the eight required gym badges. Bonnie guess that the reason for the badge color was to match the color of her hair.

"Thanks Wigglytuff," the girl said to the fairy pokemon in front of her.

"Tuff."

Bonnie places the badge case in her bag and replaces it with her navigation device before kneeling down to her two Pokémon. The blonde trainer opens it up to show a road map that leads to Avignon Town. "So here's the way to Avignon Town," she announced. "It looks we'll be there in a few days. This way we can train in time for our upcoming gym battle and maybe even catch some more pokemon along the way. You two are going to be amazing. I just know it."

"Dedenne Ne Ne"

"Eeeeeee"

The three headed straight through the door and are now off to their first gym battle. Bonnie is fully aware of the road she's heading for now and yesterday's events was just a warm up for what's in stores for her. She will make rivals and there will be times she will feel like throwing in the towel. But she learned a lot about pokemon and being a trainer and one piece of advice she learned was to never give up til its over. She will also have a team of strong Pokémon to back her up. "Now off to Avignon Town."

"Hold on there Blondie," Matthew fired in the girl's ears. Bonnie and her pokemon stopped in their tracks. "I'm coming with you."

"Why?" The female trainer asked with annoyance.

"Calm down. I actually want to join you on your journey."

"Huh?"

"Seeing how you bond with your Pokémon yesterday really got me inspired. I know I can learn more from you." Bonnie felt her face heated up. Matthew's face was also turning red from the words that came out of his mouth. "I mean...is that okay with you?"

Bonnie thought about it. Maybe this way, he can forget about that whole skateboard incident. "Sure," she answered. "Traveling with people just makes the journey more fun."

The two trainers thank Nurse Joy once more and said their goodbyes. After which, they both walked out the door with all their pokemon. Next stop: Avignon Town. "Hey Bonnie," Matthew called out. "This way, you can also pay me back for my skateboard."

XXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT?!" After telling Professor Namba everything that happened yesterday, John and Ashley are getting an earful from the evil scientist. Right now, he is peeved off at what he just heard from the duo. "You mean to tell me you let three small children interfere with Team Rocket work?"

Ashley tries to explain the situation. "Professor, its not what you..."

"This is exactly why I shouldn't have hired newbies to do a professional Team Rocket mission." John then thought of something that just may helped them out. He walked away for a minute to get his camera after remembering he recorded Garchomp's mega evolution yesterday. Ashley was left dealing with the professor. "I'm thinking about canceling this entire mission."

"But professor..."

"No butts. You two are to report back to Johto by tomorrow." Finally John came back with his video camera in hand.

"Hold on Professor," he said to Namba. "You should see this." The male plugged in the USB cable from the video camera to the computer. Since he was sending a full video, it took a while for it to load up. But after two minutes, Josh send the video to Professor Namba's computer.

"What's this?"

The red headed professor played the video and was amazed at what he is watching. The power that Professor Sycamore's Mega Garchomp had was nothing like what he heard. The power couldn't even be handled by the cage it was trapped in. "That power," he said as the video comes to a conclusion. "Incredible. Perhaps there's more to mega evolution than we thought."

"Professor, we were also planning on finding more evidence about mega evolution," John added.

"Very well," Namba replied. "Get as much information you can about mega evolution and capture some Kalos Pokémon as well."

"Sur," the duo replied.

"Don't let me down this time," Namba finished off before signing off. John and Ashley sigh with relieved. They really dodge a bullet on that one.

"Good thinking on the video John," Ashley replied. "That calmed Namba down."

"Yeah but let's not disappoint him again this time."

"Right. So where should we go now?"

John went through their files on their computer to find their next target. "How about her?" He stops at one file that has a woman in a white dress standing right beside a Gardevior. "According to our resources, she's the champion of Kalos."

"I don't know John. She doesn't seem like the kind to take nicely to threats like us."

"Well it says here on her social media that she's shooting a new movie over at Avignon Town. Maybe we can catch her mega Gardevior when she least expects it."

"I think we got a plan," Ashley smiled. "Hey, while we are at Kalos, let's do a little research on those kids. Maybe a little personal information about them will let us know who are we up against."

"Right. But for now, let's get ready for Avignon Town. We'll worry about those runts later."

XXXXXXXXXX

During the travel to Avignon Town, Bonnie was thinking about her next move. This was the first gym she heard of that's not the gym her old friend Ash challenged and this was her first gym battle overall. So she had no idea on what to expect. But for the time being, Bonnie was gonna train some and even hope to catch some more Pokémon.

"Do you even know where we are?" Matthew asked. He and Bonnie were walking through a forest. "We've been walking in this forest for hours."

"Don't complain to me about directions," Bonnie fired back. "After all you just flew here yesterday."

This just earns more groans from the male trainer before her. "I'm hungry and my feet are hurt. Can we please stop and take a break?" Before Bonnie could answer, she looks at Dedenne and Elekid and see that the both of them are hungry too. Dedenne was so hungry that he literally slit off of Elekid's head and onto the floor.

"You two hungry too?" The two electric Pokémon weakly responded and that was all the blonde female needed and not from Matthew. "Well I guess a quick break wouldn't hurt us." There was a small table right next to the group. The trainers took their bookbags off and sat down to catch a breath. Matthew took things a step further by taking off his shoes and propping his feet up across from him.

"That's much better," he said. "My feet are killing me."

"So what are we gonna eat?"

"You tell me Blondie," Matthew answered. "You said you've been traveling more than me. So you should have thought of something."

"Oh. So you're putting this on me?"

Watching their trainers bittering is not what Dedenne, Elekid and Mudkip need at this point. They have a serious problem right now: there's no food. The trio pokemon are hungry and finding food is currently on their minds. They searched the area until something caught Elekid's eye sight.

"EEEEE EEE KID," Elekid called out to his two friends.

"Ne Ne?"

"Mudkip Mud."

"EEE EEE." Elekid points up at a tree that's filled with tons of berries.

"Dedenne. Ne Ne Ne."

"Mudkip." Dedenne and Mudkip ran up to their trainers and they both managed to get their attention, long enough to get them to stop arguing. They follow their pokemon to where Elekid was and look up to find hundreds of berries hanging from the tree.

"Whoa. Look at all the berries," Bonnie announced.

"I'm saved," Matthew hollered, which earned him a moan of frustration from the girl beside him.

"We still have to get the berries down somehow," Bonnie fired. "I can climb up the tree and pick them out myself."

The glasses wearing male chuckled to himself. "Wait, you? Climbing up a tree?"

"Hey, I climbed up many trees and a few walls before," she fired back. But that wasn't necessary. Dedenne ran back from the tree, just distance enough to jump up and use a thunder attack to knock down a large red berry from the tree. The berry falls right in front of Matthew's feet, who picks it up in his hand.

"Whoa this is gonna be so good" Matthew explained before cleaning the berry off with his shirt. "And I'm going to enjoy every single bite of it." For some reason, Bonnie couldn't fight the urge to make fun of Matthew as a way of getting back for bullying her. So with that said, she snatch the berry out of Matthew's hand. "Hey," he screamed. "What are you doing?"

Bonnie was standing there acting like she's doing nothing wrong. "I'm pretty hungry myself," she answered before lifting the berry close to her mouth and taking a bite out of it.

"What...why did you snatch my berry?"

"Haven't you heard of the expression ladies first?"

"Yeah, but I don't see no ladies here." Matthew hit a nerve. There was an awkward silence as the berry Bonnie held hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Why e..."

 _ **-SLAP-**_

"OWW!" Matthew covered his face after getting a hard slap from the blonde trainer. Meanwhile, Mudkip used water gun to knock out another berry from the tree. Dedenne catches it and proceeds to passing it to Matthew. Hopefully this was stop both trainers from arguing so much.

"Dedenne Ne Ne."

Despite the soreness in his face, Matthew took the berry from the antenna Pokémon. "Thanks Dedenne," he said. "At least your pokemon don't take after their trainer."

That didn't work. Dedenne and Mudkip looked at one another filled with annoyance. Just then, Elekid handed both his new friends a pinap berry each and both of them thank him.

"De Ne Ne."

"Mudkip Mud."

Elekid had already took down some berries using his thunder attack. Picking on up he gets ready to finally eat, but all of a sudden, a Fletchling swoops out of nowhere and snatches the berry from Elekid. Everyone saw this and was shocked. The Fletchling landed on a nearby branch with the berry still in its little feet. "Hey, what did you do that for?" Bonnie asked.

"I never seen a pokemon like that before," Matthew stated.

"Its a Fletchling." Elekid ran pass through the trainers to confront the flying Pokémon. It angrily jumped up and down swinging his arms around, demanding his berry back. But instead, Fletchling tossed the berry up in the air before catching it with its mouth. After which, it swallowed it whole with one gulp.

"Chling chling, chling chling chling," Fletchling mocked at the group.

"Fletchling ate the berry," Bonnie responded.

"De Ne Ne." Matthew takes his Pokedex out to find more information about this Pokémon.

Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokemon. Although Fletchling's is quite beautiful, it is relentlessly tough to those who enter its territory.

Dedenne looked at Elekid and see nothing but fire in his eyes. Elekid is furious because he just realized this Fletchling is the same Fletchling that stole its berry back in the first chapter. It was also the reason why Elekid and Bonnie almost got run over. Now this was his chance of getting even.

"Mudkip," the blue pokemon tried to calm the electric Pokémon down, but it wasn't working. Bonnie sees this and tried to get Elekid to relax. "Elekid?"

Elekid jumped up and sends a powerful thunder attack and it aim directly at Fletchling. "Direct hit," Matthew screamed out. But amazingly, Fletchling brushed the attack off like it never happen, which was a surprising to the group due to it being at a disadvantage to Elekid.

Fletchling flew up before swooping down at the group. It then counterattack with a razor wind. Bonnie, Matthew and their Pokémon moved out the way just missing the attack just a few feet. "There is no way Fletchling should have recovered that," Matthew protested. "That was a direct hit and electric type moves are super affective against a flying type."

"The Pokedex did say Fletchling is relentlessly tough in battle," Bonnie responded. "And its fast too. I think Fletchling is going to be an excellent member to my team." Dedenne ran on top of his trainer's shoulder. Both of them have determined faces.

"Huh?" Matthew asked confusingly.

"You heard me. I'm gonna catch that Fletchling."

"Ne Ne."

Speaking of which, the Fletchling landed on the branch. It too had a determined face since Bonnie is planning on catching it. But Fletchling had other plans. Let's see if this blonde headed human girl will be successful in catching it and see if she's worthy of being its trainer. Staring at the girl, Fletchling was more than eager to take on Bonnie's challenge.

"Fletchling."

 _ **Okay now this chapter is not my best work. I've been so focus on my schoolwork that kept me off fanfiction for quite a while and now that I finally got a break, I just want this chapter done. So my apologizes.**_

 _ **If you haven't noticed, I changed the title of the story to The Kalos Generation. See, Pokemon recently released a YouTube miniseries called Pokemon Generations and I didn't want to confused my readers. Also, I broke this chapter up to two parts like I did with Electrifying Birthday.**_

 _ **But enough of all that. More chapters are on the way and after Let's Go Fletchling (Part 2), Bonnie's first gym battle is taking place. So stay tuned.**_

 _ **-MisterLooneyTune**_


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Go Fletchling (2)

The Kalos Generation

Chapter 4: Let's Go Fletchling (Part 2)

On her way to Avignon Town for her first gym battle, Bonnie and Matthew finds themselves in the territory of a Fletchling. After witnessing how strong and fast the Fletchling is, Bonnie decided to try and make it a new member in her team.

"Ready Dedenne?" Bonnie asked her trainer.

"Ne Ne," Dedenne responded.

But Elekid jumped in front Dedenne.

"Elekid," Bonnie called out. "You've already tried to battle Fletchling. Now let Dedenne have a go." But Elekid wasn't going to stop. He was not going to go down without a rematch with Fletchling. So Elekid jumped up in the air and released another powerful thunder attack. Like the last time, Fletchling took the hit, but shook it off like it never happened. Even though it is a flying type,the pokedex did say that Fletchling are tough during battle.

"Elekid, stand down," Bonnie commanded. "We need to come up with a plan first."

But Elekid is determined to battle. It jumped on his feet and got ready to use a thunder punch. But the Fletchling uses double team, confusing Elekid as it has no idea which Fletchling is the real one and trip. After evading the thunder punch, Fletchling counter attack using peck.

"Elekid," Bonnie called out as her own pokemon landed on top of her, knocking the both of them on the floor.

"Bonnie," Matthew called out as he, Dedenne and Mudkip ran to her aid. "Are you okay?"

"Ne Ne Ne," Dedenne asked.

"Yeah," the young girl answered weakly. "That Fletchling is something." She rolled Elekid off of her before getting on her feet herself. "Elekid, are you okay?" The electric pokemon nod. "I know you feel like getting even with that Fletchling, but you've got to listen to me."

"BONNIE!"

Fletchling swooped down at the group and attacked using razor wind. Leaving with no choice, the gang ran away. They didn't know where they was gonna go. All Bonnie and Matthew know they had to get away from the Fletchling or risk getting attacked again. Finally after a few minutes of running, it seemed that the group were safe.

"I think we lost it," Matthew panted. "Are you alright Mudkip?"

"Mudkip."

"What about you guys?" Bonnie asked her two partners. Both Dedenne and Elekid nod.

"That Fletchling is strong," Matthew commented.

As much as she hate to admit it, but Matthew is right. Catching that Fletchling won't be as easy as she thought it was. But if it one thing she remember from her journey with Ash is to never give up no matter how tough something seems. As a matter of fact, seeing just how strong Fletchling was just makes her even more determined to catch it.

"Yeah it is," she responded. "But I'm still going to catch it."

"How?"

"I have an idea that just might help."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Ashley asked John while eating a sandwich.

"Look I'm just following the GPS," John responded. The two are currently heading their way to Avignon Town on their next mission to capture Kalos Champion Diantha and her Mega Gardevoir. John is currently driving while Ashley is sitting right beside him eating lunch.

"That's the same GPS that got us missing our flight the first time back in Johto," Ashley protested.

"Well I wouldn't even be using the GPS on my phone if headquarters would give us a car with its own navigation system."

"Headquarters are not willing to let rookie agents drive their finer cars."

 _ **POP!**_

There was a sudden pop that came out of nowhere. "What was that?" Ashley asked in concern.

After that, it seem that the car had a mind of its own. John lost total control of the car as he couldn't even stop it no matter how many times he hit the brake pedal. The tires began leaving skid marks before the duo noticed rubber flying in the air from the front right side.

"STOP THE CAR!" The blue headed woman yelled.

"I'M TRYING!" The red headed male couldn't. He kept trying to turn the steering wheel, but it was locked and the brake isn't even working. "NO BRAKES!"

"WHAT?"

"NO BRAKES!" So here they are. In a black sports car that is going probably 50 to 60 MPH with no brakes and absolutely no control of the car. With only one option left, the duo exchanged nods and got ready to jump out. All of a sudden, the car shifted to the right and into a ditch. "READY?" John asked his female partner.

"Yeah," Ashley said grabbing the bag that contains their lunch. The two open their doors after making sure they have their pokeballs in their pockets. Ashley is the first one to jump out of the car, landing on the tall grass. After which, John jumps out and just in the knick of time for the car flipped over a couple of times before hitting a tree.

"You okay?" The female asked.

"Yeah just shaking. That was a really close one." While picking himself off the ground, something caught John's attention. "Hey, do you see this?"

"See what?"

"This trail. It looks and smells like gas and its leading all the way to the car." The duo walked towards the heavily damaged vehicle. They weren't surprised to see it a total wreck until John constantly heard something dripping. He dropped to his knees, look underneath and see the fuel line dripping gasoline all over the grass.

"Do you see something?" The female asked.

"The fuel line is cut," John announced while standing up. "No wonder I lost control of the car."

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know, but it wouldn't just happen out of the ordinary. Somebody cut it." Something else also caught the male's attention. He looked back underneath the car to find something white dripping from the gas tank. His eyes shot wide open for he knew what it was. "Sugar," he said out loud.

"What did you say?"

"Sugar. Somebody sabotage our car cutting the fuel line and putting sugar in the gas tank."

"You think its those brats from yeasterday?"

"No. The person who did this know what they were doing. Whoever they are, their gunning for us." Little did they know is that the crash caught the attention of a Pidgeotto flying in the air. The bird pokemon look down at the duo and noticed a half eaten sandwich in Ashley's hand before swooping down at the woman. By the time Ashley even noticed, her sandwich was already in the Pokemon's peck.

"My sandwich," Ashley screamed. "That's my food bird brains." But the Pidgeotto just finished eating the sandwich like it had no care. Once finished eating, it turned around to slap its butt right in front of the blue headed woman's face. Ashley was furious. She is not going to let this flying pokemon get away with stealing her food.

"So you wanna act like that, huh? Okay." Ashley fan towards John and took something out the bag he was holding.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She ignored her partner's question and took out a half cut sandwich. "Wait a minute, that's my sandwich."

"Hey Pidgeotto catch." Ashley tossed the sandwich at the bird Pokémon who catches it with its right wing and begins eating it. The female smile to herself. "It took the bait," she said to herself before reaching for her pokeball. "Feraligatr, use ice punch."

When the big jaw Pokémon came out of its pokeball, its right arm glow a bright blue and headed straight towards the flying pokemon. Pidgeotto was too busy eating the sandwich it fail to even noticed the attack heading its way. But when Pidgeotto did noticed, the attack had already made a direct contact, sending the bird pokemon straight into a tree, knocking it out. Ashley threw a pokeball and the Pidgeotto went inside and after a few second, it was caught.

Ashley walked up to grab her first Kalos capture. "Let this be a lesson to you," she said to the pokemon still in its pokeball. "Don't ever come between me and my food. Let's get out of here John."

The duo was back on the road despite everything that has happen to them lately. But as they was walking out of the forest, John stated, "You do realized you're paying for lunch today, right?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Speaking of flying pokemon, Fletchling lands on top of a cliff while looking down at the two trainers and their pokemon.

"Chling?" It chirped confusingly. What was the girl up to now?

"This place is perfect," Bonnie smiled. "Now its time to settle the score." Dedenne was the only one who understand what his trainer means by settling the score. This reminds them about the time when Ash was just starting his Kalos journey and catching a Fletchling himself. By using the cliffs, Elekid should have more mobility. But the huge difference between this is that Ash caught a Froakie that could jump a whole lot easier. Elekid, on the other hand, not so much. So let's see how this will turn out.

"Settle the score?" Matthew asked. "And by that you mean...?"

"When I was travelling through Kalos with a friend, he too had the same problem when catching a Fletchling, so he uses an area of mountains to help a pokemon of his for more aerial mobility."

"Did he have an Elekid?"

"Well...no, but I guess we'll see for ourselves now will we?" Matthew still have his doubts about Bonnie, but she had impress him in just one day. So he will just have to see where this plays out. Bonnie kneeled down in front of the electric pokemon. "Now Elekid, I know you used to be a wild pokemon. But you and me are partners now so we are a team."

"EEE EEE EEE."

"Okay Elekid, now use thunder."

Elekid swings his arms around and sends out a thunder attack through its horns, but Fletchling dodge the attack like before.

"It didn't do anything like before," Matthew replied.

"You sure about that?" Bonnie asked the male trainer. "Take a look again." All of a sudden, boulders began falling down on the tiny robin pokemon. But that still don't seem to be a problem compared to its fast speed.

"All those boulders and it still didn't do anything."

"Mudkip."

"Now Elekid, use thunder punch." Elekid popped out of the fallen boulders and deliver a powerful thunder punch at Fletchling.

"AH! A direct hit!"

"Mudkip Mud!"

With Fletchling out cold for a while, Bonnie sees this as an opportunity to catch it and threw a pokeball at it. The trainer wait patiently to see the results and after a few seconds, Fletchling got out.

"Fletchling," it chirped freely and counter attack with a razor wind that made contact with Elekid.

"Don't give up Bonnie," Matthew hollered.

"Mudkip."

"Ne Ne Ne Ne Ne Ne Ne," Dedenne said cheering his trainer and Elekid on.

"Hang in there Elekid," Bonnie fired. Fletchling swoop full speed as its pech grew a few more inches and glowing white. Its getting ready to a peck attack. Elekid stood there as a yellow ball of electricity began to form through his horns.

"Its using electro ball," Matthew announced.

Bonnie was shell shocked for Elekid is learning a new move. She was amazed to see how this pokemon is willing to go and to never give up. She just nod and smile as she command Elekid to use electro ball. Fletchling had no time to react and the attack made a direct hit. Fletchling is sent flying to the ground unable to battle again. Now this was Bonnie's chance to catch Fletchling. She threw another pokeball and Fletchling went inside.

Everyone stood just waiting to see the final results, but it seems that Fletchling is still trying to pick up a fight. However it was too weak to even battle again and some point, it knew that the girl was determined. After another ten seconds, Fletchling was captured, making it Bonnie's second overall captive.

"I caught a Fletchling!"

"Dedenne!"

"EEE!"

An exhausted Elekid collapse on the floor. All that battling left the electric pokemon completely tired to the point it can't even say anything.

"Do you see this Elekid?" Bonnie asked. "I caught Fletchling because of you."

"EEE," Elekid replied weakly. Matthew walked up to her clapping his hands and with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations Bonnie," he said. "You two were really amazing. It was like you two were perfectly in sync."

"Yeah I'm starting to learn a lot about this Elekid. Something tells me we are going to lead to big things." Dedenne ran up on his trainer's arm until he was on top of her shoulder. "Come on out Fletchling." The tiny robin pokemon landed happily on the floor right in front of his new group of friends. "From now on, we are all forever a team. So I think you own Elekid an apology for stealing his berry."

The Fletchling did apologize and Elekid was more eager to forgive. Since the two are now part of the same team, they will be working together. So it was important for the two of them to get along. Plus, now that Elekid had beat it in a battle, they were both even. Moments later, Matthew took out a handful of berries and hand each pokemon one to celebrate their new team member.

"So off to Avignon Town Blondie?"

"You know it and sight of my first gym battle."

 _ **And so after catching Fletchling, Bonnie is back on the road to Avignon Town where her first gym battle will take place. But what can we expect from the gym? Will Bonnie win her first gym badge? Stay tuned for more chapters, surprises and appearances coming soon.**_

 _ **-MisterLooneyTune**_


	5. Letter to my Tuneheads

The Kalos Generation

Letter to my Tuneheads

 _ **Hey guys,**_

 _ **I really want to apologized to all my fans for the heavy delay on the chapters. But I've decided not to continue it, only because I want to make some changes to it for the fanfic will sound better. But I dont whether to change the name to Pokeverse (Pokemon Universe), PG: Pokemon Generation, or just leave the name as it is. Since Bonnie is the main character, my plan is to include her traveling region to region and catching more pokemon like Ash. What do you think?**_

 _ **Besides The Kalos Generation, I'm also putting out another new story called "Performing in Another Region." This fanfic focus on Serena after ending her journey with Ash in Kalos and landing in Hoenn. Serena will be traveling through Hoenn as a pokemon coordinator and will meet new pokemon, make new friends, square off against rivals, and face enemies as well. I'm already piecing together the first five chapters now. Im actually halfway finished with the first chapter. I'm also making it available on Wattpad too and it features original characters I made myself. I wanna take the moment to thank my Twitter follower and friend XDiamondX90 for taking the time to draw them. I'll be sure to share his work when the time is right.**_

 _ **Speaking of Wattpad, for everyone who has been waiting for a new "Feelings" chapter, I made the story available on the sight and I had just published the final chapter last Friday. I was actually thinking about deleting the Feelings on here, but I'm not so sure. Or perhaps I just copy it from Wattpad and paste it here. While working on "Feelings," I made tons of mistakes with the grammar, punctuation and sentence structure. And because of that, not only I'll be relaunching the smut fanfic, but I'm so turning it into a trilogy. As of right now, though, no further details will be released. I wanna thank fellow fanfic writer Epicocity. I've been reading his trilogies and they gave me the idea to come up with my own.**_

 _ **Again, I am terribly sorry for the delays, but I'm coming back in a big way this summer. To my tuneheads (readers), stay tuned.**_

 _ **-MisterLooneyTune**_


	6. Looney's News

_**Looney News:**_

 _ **To all my tuneheads,**_

 _ **There won't be any new updates until 2018 and that includes "Performing in Another Region." I cannot stand writing all my fanfics on my Amazon tablet anymore, but other than that, I'm stress with the current status in my personal life. I'm ending my fifth semester in college and finals are around the corner once I get off Thanksgiving break, so I can't focus on both exams and my fanfics at the same time. Not to mention I'm already preparing myself for my sixth and final semester in community college. I'm so close to finally graduating and obtaining an associate of arts degree. After which, I'm planning on enrolling in a university to work on a bachelor of arts degree.**_

 _ **While I'm away for the remainder of 2017, I will be working on ideas for future chapters and new fanfics I have already planned. For instance, I'm putting together my first trilogy called "And To Our Own Way" and it will serve as the relaunch to my amourshipping lemon fanfic, "Feelings." As popular as the fanfic was, I will the first to admit that I made some terrible mistakes on the fanfic concerning grammar, tense, punctuation, and the overall storyline. So the trilogy will start the amourshipping lemon project all over from scratch. If you follow me on Twitter, then I've already informed you about my trilogy.**_

 _ **Part 1 is going to be called "A Kalos Reunion" and takes place six years after the final XY episode. Ash will travel back to Kalos and reunites with all of his friends including Serena. During the first part, Ash will learn the true meaning of love when he discovers his feelings for Serena. And Serena still have feelings for Ash, but after spending six years distant from him, she struggles to determine whether or not her growing crush on him is love. I've already finished planning Kalos Reunion, but I'm going back over and change some ideas around. First two chapters will be released either around late January or early February in the new year.**_

 _ **I'm still working on my Serena fanfic, "Performing in Another Region." I already have three chapters out and piecing together the next seven chapters right now as we speak. I'll be highlighting Serena and Namaiki's Hoenn journey still with the former attempting to capture her first Hoenn Pokémon, meeting with Professor Birch, both girls welcoming two male companions name - Cameron and Anthony - to travel with them, and finally both female coordinators competing in their first Pokémon Contest. All within those seven chapters. After that, I'm putting the fanfic on a hiatus so I can take the time to develop more chapters.**_

 _ **Finally, the last Pokémon fanfic I'll be working on is called "The Kalos Generation." I cancelled the first one because I wanted to go back and start over, make some changes to the tense. Everything will remain the same concerning Bonnie, Matthew, Professor Sycamore, John and Ashley, and the two twins that will assist Bonnie and Matthew on their Kalos journey. The fanfic will have to wait for a release until March.**_

 _ **I do apologize for all the delays and all my mistakes, but hopefully at the beginning of next year things will get better and it won't take me forever to published a new chapter. Happy holidays tuneheads and happy new year. See you guys in 2018.**_

 _ **Stay Tuned**_.


End file.
